


The Wolf and his Rabbit

by gurolapin



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence, been tired of unrealistic jtk fanfics for a Hot Minute so i figured i’d do a thing, could be counted as an x reader bc its written in the first person?? idek, he’s based mostly on a couple irl serial killers and my psychology knowledge lmao, idk how long this is gonna be so uhhh shrugs, mc is 17-18 so still technically underaged ig, theres about 9-10 yrs between maeve and jeff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurolapin/pseuds/gurolapin
Summary: When serial killer Jeffrey Woods was aprehended, he made a threatening promise to the officer arresting him. After four years of stewing and planning in different prisons, Jeff escapes- and he means to pay his dues.





	The Wolf and his Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello wow fuck !! i’ve been working on this for ages n i finally finished the first chapter & feel confident enough to post it, lol. anyway my criminology & gore loving ass is still internally 12 and luvin jeff the killer, so this is a partially self-indulgent fic and some rlly fun writing practice tbh. 
> 
> big ol’ trigger warning for this chapter, there’s a relatively (??) detailed sexual assault scene. i’ve written smut before but non-con is pretty new to me and i had to take a couple breaks writing it tbh. i absolutely don’t condone any of jeff’s rlly awful actions in this fic, even tho that’s (hopefully) obvious. 
> 
> anyway i hope y’all enjoy !!

I was about fourteen when they finally caught him. 

My father was on the police force. He came home unexpectedly one night, around two in the morning, and he was ecstatic. He hugged my mother for what seemed like hours, before picking me up and spinning me around like he used to when I was little.

"We got 'im! We got 'im!" He'd shouted. I think he was crying, too. 

"Got who, dad?" I asked when he finally set me down.

He took a deep breath, grinning and running his hands through his hair. "The killer we've been tracking for years now. He's been arrested, Maeve."

As soon as the explanation left his mouth, I felt my heart sink. I didn't really know why- I'd been following the case on the news and online, like I usually did with dad's cases. It wasn't every day there was a serial killer around, or any crime for that matter in our area, so I was interested. But I _wanted_ him to be caught, I wanted him to stop killing people-

 _Right_?

I nodded, forcing a smile. I congratulated him and told my parents I was off to bed, since I had school in the morning. They didn't question me, and I walked up to my room.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

What was going to happen to him now? Were they going to give him life in jail, or the death sentence? How did he feel about getting caught? 

 _Did_ _I_ _really_ _feel_ _bad_ _for_ _a_ _murderer_? 

These thoughts raced through my head as I lay, tossing and turning under my covers. I finally fell into an uncomfortable kind of sleep, the kind where you don't really dream, everything is just blank. I always hated that kind of sleep.

I’d welcome it now.

⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷

We all have those days where all we really want to do is stay home, sleep for a few hours, and maybe cry a bit.

It was one of those days for me. The sky was grey, not a single ray of sunlight visible, just clouds. At least it wasn’t raining. Sure, I'm not exactly a warm sunshine-y person, but storms aren't much better to me. They just make me remarkably sad and tired.

I had asked my mom if I could stay home (dad was at work, so I couldn't ask him), telling her I didn't feel good, but she told me what she always does- "Darling, you have to push through it!"

 _Lovely_. So helpful. Thanks, mom.

So, with gritted teeth, I went to school. It was Tuesday, nothing important was happening today, except for a pep rally. I rarely cared enough about school spirit to go to the pep rallies, but being a senior this year, I was a little excited to finally be at the top of the food chain. As if it’d add to my willingness to go, several of my friends informed me they’d brought batteries to throw at the freshmen- a school tradition.

So I  went. I sat between my two closest friends, Madison and Ashley. The three of us sat in the back row of the bleachers with the rest of the upperclassmen.  Ashley had some packs of batteries in her purse, other seniors had them in their coat pockets or backpacks. Madison had something different- silly string. At least it was nicer than batteries.

 

I silently wished I could light up a cigarette, even though I'd just had one in the bathroom (I'm a good role model, I promise). Had there not been dozens of teachers standing around watching us, I would've. See, I was one of the 'bad kids'. A problem child. Even with my dad as the town sheriff, his goody-two-shoes attitude didn't really rub off on me. Ashley and Madison probably weren't considered great influences me, either. Ash had been kicked off the cheer squad for getting into a fight with the co-captain, and though Madi was an honor student, she was stoned almost 24/7.

The rally started off as it usually would, with the school's band playing and our cheerleading team doing a routine that they'd probably been practicing since school started in September.

When the band finished, a majority of the students clapped and the cheerleaders bowed. Everyone quieted down when our principal, Mrs. Lenore, walked to the little outdoor podium facing the bleachers. She tapped on the microphone a couple of times before she cleared her throat to speak.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank all of you for coming, and wish everyone a wonderful school year!" More people clapped at her words than they did after the band was done. Mrs. Lenore smiled her wide, bright smile, which tended to melt the hearts of all students. I've never gotten along with an authority figure as much as I did with Mrs. Lenore. "Second, I thank our talented band and our lovely cheer squad."

As much as I liked Mrs. Lenore, I couldn't help but zone out. I stared into the woods past the podium, beyond the football field. I wasn't really looking at anything specific, my eyes had just stopped their wandering there. Until I saw something move- then I was curious.

Thinking it was probably a deer, I didn't think much of it at first. However, as I continued to stare, I realized that it was too tall to be a deer, and seemed to be standing on two legs rather than four. Was it a person?

No, there was no way a person would just be hanging out there in the woods like that- that'd be ridiculous. But the longer I looked, the more I thought about the possibility.

There weren't any houses beyond the woods, not for a couple miles, and hunting in the woods wasn't legal due to the close proximity to the school. So unless someone walked through miles of woods for funsies, there was no way a person would be there. They would've had to walk around the school, and since there were security cameras and guards, they would've been seen and told to leave. Unless they were a student- then they'd be sent back to class.

I couldn't make out any distinguishing features, being at least 30 yards from them. Looking at the figure, I couldn’t shake the awful feeling in my gut that something wasn’t right about it.

It wasn’t long before I felt Madi nudging my arm, Ashley saying it was time to go back to class before asking for a cigarette.

The rest of the day was boring. Go to class, locker break, run to another class, lunch, next couple of classes and then go home. Even though I was seventeen, I didn't have my driver's license or a car, so I always took the bus.

Normally I would've sat in the back, but a group of freshman were there, so I didn't want to bug them to move. There wasn't really any point- it wasn't like the seat had my name on it or anything. So I sat near the front, getting a window seat and the bench to myself.

I stuck headphones into my ears, pressing shuffle on my music app. I didn't really pay attention to the music, I just used it as sound to drown out the rest of the people talking on the bus. It's not like I’m one of those edgy kids who ‘hates everybody’, I try really hard not to hate anyone. I just don't care to listen to them talking loudly about their days and plans for the night and weekend.

Fridays weren't exciting for me. Sometimes I'd go out with Ashley and Madison, other times I'd just stay home and watch movies. My favorites were always horror movies. Slasher films were just amusing to me, especially since the victims are always so dumb. Like, in Scream- why did the blonde think running from Ghostface through that tiny space on the garage door would work at all?

My bus stop was the second on the bus route. I got off the bus, making sure to grab my bag on the way off. I smiled as the driver wished me a good weekend. Despite having problems with authority, I've always had a soft spot for school bus drivers- they deal with way more shit than anyone acknowledges.

I was halfway down the street on my route home when the bus finally pulled away. I pulled out my earbuds, stuffing them in the pocket of my jeans, along with my phone. Rather than following the main road back to my neighborhood, which would’ve taken significantly longer, I opted for my usual shortcut through a patch of woods at the end of a dead end road. Looking back on it, walking through the creepy dead end woods bordered by an abandoned house on one side and an empty lot on the other was probably incredibly dangerous, but it beat a 30 minute walk home.

Guess I’m not much smarter than the blonde in Scream.

My sneakers crunched through the fallen leaves on the dirt path. I wasn’t really thinking about anything important, average thoughts of school projects that were due, if dad would be home for dinner tonight, what dinner was tonight- and I paused. I had heard my own footsteps, of course, but there was something else- a branch snapping.

“Hello?” I turned to see who or what was nearby, only to be greeted by a rock smashing against my temple.

I fell to the ground, not too gracefully, groaning in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, thinking it might hurt more to try to open them, and not wanting to risk it. Doing my best to ignore the pulsing pain and blurry dots in my vision, I moved my arms forward, abandoning my school bag that had dropped next to me when I fell. I did my best to crawl away from my attacker, towards home. I could see the backyard fence in the distance, so fucking close-

I yelped in pain as I felt someone stomp into the small of my back. In addition to the dots and flashes in my vision, tears had begun to swell in my eyes. I couldn’t tell if they were from the pain or the fear.

“P-please, please don’t hurt me-“ I whimpered, hearing the leaves and twigs crunch and snap around me. My attacker was now hunched over me, knees on either side of my hips, one hand grabbing a fistful of my long hair. The overpowering smell of stale tobacco and whiskey flooded my nostrils as my face was lifted from the ground.

“Aw, what makes you think I’m gonna hurt you, babydoll?” I felt my stomach lurch as the man spoke to me. His mouth was inches from my ear, his face pressed against the side of my head, breathing in the scent of my hair as he tightened his grip. His voice was low, a growling sort of whisper as he spoke again. “Now that you’ve suggested it, you’re makin’ me want to...”

I could hardly breathe as he trailed off, making his way down to nuzzle my neck, biting gently on the exposed skin. I squirmed under him, shaking my head to the best of my ability. “Please, I’ll pay you, my family- my dad has money, he’s the sheriff-“

I whimpered as he shoved my face back into the dirt. He laughed. “‘Oh please, mister, my daddy has money! He’s a big bad sheriff!’ You think I don’t fuckin’ know your father? Do me a favor and shut the fuck up, sweetheart. If you scream or struggle, I’ll gut you.” He got up off of me, pushing me over so I was laying on my back, looking up at the trees above me.

It was then that I finally saw him. I felt a scream catch in my throat, my heart sinking as I realized who he was. He was a little older than the last time I had seen him, or at least pictures of him. It made sense- he had been arrested almost four years ago. His black hair was a bit longer, messy strands curling to frame his pale face. The scars on his cheeks weren’t just scars anymore- they had been cut again recently. Dried blood surrounded the re-opened wounds of his Glasgow smile, scabbing around the edges of the cuts. His eyes were the same pale, icey blue shade, staring daggers at me.

It was Jeffrey Woods. The serial killer my dad had arrested.

Bits of television news reports and articles I had read online flashed through my mind, fear paralyzing me. Before I could do anything, he was back down on top of me, pinning me to the ground with his weight. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt Jeff’s free hand slipping under my shirt and up my stomach. His skin felt like ice against mine, his hands cold and calloused against the warm soft skin of my torso.

“Ya see, sweetie, I know your daddy. I know him real well,” His hand made its way to my chest, moving my shirt up on the way. I glanced at his right hand, where he held a hunting knife. “And when he handcuffed me and shoved me in the back of that stupid fuckin’ cop car, I made your old man a promise.”

Jeff raised his knife, and part of me expected him to plunge it into me right then and there, kill me only a couple yards from my home. But that would be too simple. Instead, he cut my shirt up the middle and ripped the fabric away from my body, doing the same with my bra. I shivered as my bare back touched the ground. Goosebumps formed on my arms and chest. My automatic reaction was to move my arms to cover my chest, but Jeff didn’t seem to like that.

“Ah, ah, ah! No hiding, kiddo,” Jeff grinned down at me, grabbing my arms. “Stay still.” He ripped off a strip of my destroyed shirt and pushed me to my side, using the fabric to tie my wrists together behind my back.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face at this point, burning my cheeks. I wondered if I should pray, or maybe beg him to spare me- though I doubted he’d be gentle towards the daughter of the man who put him in jail for years. No, he’d kill me slowly and painfully, see how long he could keep me alive while being so close to safety. The cold, hard ground against my back reminded me that I was half naked. I shuddered.

“Wh-what are you gonna do to me?” I choked out, trying to keep my breathing steady.

Immediately, I regretted asking him anything.

Jeff pressed the tip of his hunting knife against my left nipple, not enough to draw blood, but enough for the cool metal to shock my skin. Twisted grin still plastered on his pale, scarred face, he snickered.

“What am I gonna do to you? Hmm,” He mused, dragging the tip of the knife down from my breast to my sternum, leaving a long shallow cut with beads of blood beginning to pool. I drew a sharp breath, and it seemed to encourage him. “I’m gonna have a lotta fun with you, baby girl. Maybe even get you to call me your daddy, yeah?”

My blood turned to ice as he moved down, grabbing my jeans and beginning to tear them off of me, before deciding to cut them and rip the remaining fabric off. As he kneeled above me, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, I decided to try to get away again. Pulling my legs up, I kicked him away and tried wiggling to my feet. I’d almost done it when Jeff grabbed my ankle, dragging me back before pinning my face into the dirt.

Jeff laughed darkly. “Did ya really expect that to work? I’m not done with you yet,”

He grabbed my hips, pulling me onto my knees. A sob raked through my body as I felt him grind his pelvis against my ass, groaning deeply. His left hand traveled up my spine, gripping the back of my neck to keep me in place as his other hand snaked around my hip, dipping into my panties and cupping my pussy. Jeff ground against me again, snarling as he caused my hips to buck forward, grinding against his hand. A small strangled moan escaped my throat as his thumb brushed against my clit. This seemed to excite him. He worked his hand from the back of my neck to around my throat, and squeezed hard. He pulled me up to him, my back against his front, his grip on my throat continuing to tighten. I was too distracted trying to breathe to notice that Jeff had moved my panties to the side, trying too hard to ignore the dots in my vision to notice his animalistic groan as he lined the tip of his cock at my entrance.

It wasn’t until his hand migrated up to cover my mouth that I realized it was happening. My eyes widened and I began to thrash against him, but the strong arm he wrapped around my waist kept me stationary as he forced his cock up into me, pulling me down to meet his thrust.

The noise that bubbled through me was inhuman. A scream crackled in my throat, muffled by his hand. Fresh tears welled in the corners of my eyes and my head was spinning. I’d had sex once before, with some nerdy guy at my Junior prom, but this was so, _so_ _**different**_. There was no gentle awkwardness, no patience or preparation to this. The pain in my lower body was excruciating, it felt like he was ripping me open. Jeff groaned into my ear- I could picture the sick smirk that must’ve been plastered to his disgusting face.

“Oohh, baby,” He purred, dragging his hand down from my mouth to my chest, gripping my breast and pinching my exposed, hardened nipple. “I haven’t even moved yet and you’re already doing _so_ _fucking_ _good_. _**So**_ _**good**_ _**for**_ _**me**_.”

Jeff’s praise sparked something in my lower stomach, causing me to shiver and whimper. His pinching and twisting of my sensitive chest definitely didn’t help. I gasped when he bit down at the base of my neck, whining as he broke skin and dragged his tongue through the small amount of blood seeping out. He continued to pepper bites and scratches down my back, creating messy streaks of blood and bruises. Just as I was starting to adjust to the painful position he had me in, Jeff gripped both of my shoulders in his hands, pushing me back onto my knees with my chest pressed to the ground. His hard dick was still sheathed completely inside of me, now hitting different spots and angles, sending slight shocks through my body.

“Hnn, look who stopped strugglin’, huh?” Jeff leaned down over me, his chest pressing against my back, dick sliding ever so slightly further into me. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re enjoying this~” He dragged his hands down my back from my shoulders, leaving red scratches down with his nails and causing me to whine. He repeated this raking motion on my back, every so often catching one of his previous wounds and worsening it. I twitched and gasped, unable to ignore the pain. Jeff’s rough hands finally rested on my hips, his fingertips digging into my hipbones.

I gasped as he drew all the way out of me, the searing pain from the original thrust returning. I felt like my knees were going to collapse, but Jeff’s grip on my hips kept me from doing so. A warm liquid began flowing down my legs, and I heard Jeff snicker. “Please, please don’t- AH!”

My pleading was cut off when he shoved himself back into me, beginning to plow in and out at an unbearable rate. I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could, pressing my forehead against the ground as I began to cry again. My body did it’s best to adjust to the assault, my vagina trying to self-lubricate to survive his rough thrusts. My stomach was churning as I thought about it, how he began to feel _good_ , how even though I hated him and hated what was happening my body was still reacting, betraying me, _welcoming_ him. A weary moan floated through my lips, followed by a hiccuping sob.

Jeff grabbed my waist and flipped me onto my back, knocking the wind out of me and reminding me how sore my bound arms were. He grabbed my right leg roughly, throwing it over his shoulder and drilling into me at another new, somehow deeper, somehow better angle. I gasped, my mouth falling open slightly. Jeff grunted, staring into my teary flushed face as he fucked me into the ground. One of his hands found its way to my throat again, cutting off my air and definitely bruising my already reddened skin. I struggled to breathe as I stared up at him, into his piercing blue eyes, watching me like a wolf stalking his prey. I couldn’t bring myself to break eye contact with him, even as my vision blurred from tears and my lack of oxygen. My lungs were on fire, my chest muscles stiffening. I could feel something building in my lower stomach, coiling, burning-

Jeff’s thrusts began getting sloppier, more desperate even- he allowed my leg to fall from his shoulder, pressing his forehead against mine as he released my throat. I gasped for air, my body beginning to convulse under him.

“Maeve,” Jeff growled, his hands gripping into my thighs as he continued to thrust in and out, in and out. I barely registered that he said my name as I shook beneath him. “ _Cum_. _**Now**_.” He ordered, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Something in me exploded. All of the pain in my body seemed to subside for a moment, replaced by waves of pleasure crashing through me. My eyes rolled and my head lolled back; I could hear myself panting, moaning, it didn’t sound like me but I knew it had to be, my brain too overwhelmed to comprehend that this man had made me orgasm. Jeff continued to fuck me as I came, I could feel his cock twitching inside me as his hips sputtered and my brain began to panic again. No, no, _no_ -

With a few final thrusts, Jeff let out a sigh, his seed spilling into me. He pulled out slowly, grinning as he watched me shifting and squirming in discomfort. He tucked himself back into his pants, dusting himself off a bit before looking back down at me.

I was a bleeding, sweaty crying mess, doing my best to stay quiet. ‘ _If_ _you_ _scream_ _or_ _struggle_ , _I’ll_ _gut_ _you_.’ His words echoed in my mind. I watched as Jeff stood up, walking over to my discarded torn clothing. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side, trying to steady my breathing. Moments later, Jeff grabbed me by my hair, pulling me to my knees and then feet. He pulled me close to him, his arms reaching behind me. I thought he was giving me a hug and I almost vomited at the idea, but I realized he was cutting my arms free, still keeping me in a position where I couldn’t run.

Not that I had the energy to.

The cloth fell from my wrists and I immediately felt some relief, bringing my hands in front of me and hugging myself as I continued to softly cry and shake. I glanced up at Jeff, wishing I could just disappear. I tried to back up, but he grabbed me, pulling me into a chokehold, with my back against his front.

“Listen to me, and listen good, understand?” Jeff purred, his free hand roaming to the still bleeding cut on my chest, pressing his fingers into the wound. I squirmed, crying and whimpering, my hands gripping at him, trying to loosen his hold on my neck. “Since you _behaved_ so well, I’ll make this easier for you. I’m gonna let’cha run home to your folks, hm? As much as I’d love to see how your daddy reacts to my handiwork, I’m gonna have to pass...” His fingers dragged down, spreading my blood further across my stomach. “But that’s alright, we’ll have plenty of time for that later, Maevey. For now, I need you to deliver a message to your old man for me, understand?”

I did my best to nod, trying not to gag at him using a nickname. His grip on me didn’t exactly make either easy.

“Tell him this is just the beginning, and I intend to keep my promise.”

Jeff’s arm moved away from my neck, grabbing my arm and pointing me in the direction of my house. My body felt like hot melty garbage, and part of me began to wish he had just killed me.

‘ _I’ll_ _gut_ _you_.’

I was suddenly pushed forward, barely managing to stay on my feet. My legs were practically jelly as I stumbled forward, eyes on the fence separating my yard from the woods.

“Fucking run for me, slut- or else.” His words sent a disgusting chill through me, but I didn’t dare disobey his command. I wasn’t about to find out what ‘or else’ would entail with Jeffrey.

I scrambled towards my house as fast as my weak body would allow. Apparently one of my sneakers had come off at some point, leaving me even more off-balance. I was tempted to look behind me to see if he was still there, watching me, or just tricking me, about to tackle me and finish me off at any moment- but the blood and cum seeping through my panties onto my legs shook any thought of looking at Jeff out of my head.

I made it to the fence, throwing myself against the wood, panting and sobbing. I followed along until the gate, shoving it open and stumbling into the backyard.

Almost there, almost there...

I made it to the sliding glass back door, fumbling with the handle a bit- my hands were so slippery, so _bloody_. My mind felt fuzzy thinking about the fact that I was covered in so much blood, my _own_ blood, _everywhere_ -

I finally managed to pull the door open, stumbling into the house and closing the door as quickly as I could and locking it. I finally let out the scream I’d forgotten I was holding in, pushing past the kitchen table, stabilizing myself with the counter. My head was pounding, the fading adrenaline giving way to excruciating pain.

“Mom! Dad!” I sobbed, my knees almost buckling. I made my way towards the living room, just in time to bump into both of my parents running towards my screaming.

I collapsed into my mother’s arms, hugging her as tightly as I could while shaking and babbling. “I thought he w- _hic_ -as go-gonna kill me... He cut me, it hurt so much mom-“

I could hardly process the absolute terror on my mother’s face before I felt myself finally slipping out of consciousness. I swayed on my feet, a sickly hot wave rushing through my body as I began to fall backwards. I vaguely felt one of my parents catch me, though I couldn’t tell which. The last thing I remembered before passing out was looking up into my dad’s face, mumbling, “H-he said.. he said he promised you something...”

Then everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> o snap it’s the end of the chapter !! i always suck w/ first chapters n such so i hope this isn’t too awful? i’m gonna do my best to keep up with this story n update semi-frequently, so, ye :^) i’m also uploading this on mobile so uhh, if any formatting is fucky, bear with me


End file.
